El Regreso del Pasado
by Lidenberg
Summary: El mundo ha estado en paz desde la derrota de Pitch Black. Los Guardianes de la Infancia continuaron sus vidas, esta vez al lado de su nuevo miembro, Jack Frost. Verdaderamente no podian estar mas encantados. Pero poco sabian de que Pitch era el primero de muchos que vendrian despues de el. Esta vez, necesitaran una inesperada ayuda, que podria ponerles a todos en un conflicto.
1. Prologo

Todos estaban en silencio absoluto. Tal era el silencio que se podía oír los silbidos de la luna, iluminar en ese momento la sala con su pálido resplandor.

Ni velas, ni antorchas, solo la luz lunar y aquello que hacía resaltar en aquel momento. El cristal, en el centro de la sala del globo, que surgía del suelo cada vez que un problema mayor que los guardianes aparecía.

Todos los guardianes miraban atónitos a la figura que se formó sobre el cristal mágico. Hasta los elfos, que normalmente estarían con ponches de huevo balanceándose sin preocupación, pararon hasta tal punto de parecer pequeñas estatuas.

El silencio de Sandy se había vuelto aún más callado, ni siquiera la arena mágica que lo rodeaba emitía sonidos. Bunny abría los ojos hasta que le dolían, con sus orejas pesadísimas a su cabeza y haciéndose el mismo pequeño. Norte se sintió cansado otra vez, recordando un tiempo que prefería olvidar. Tooth está a pálida, y se cubrió su boca con sus pequeñas manos, erizando sus plumas con sorpresa. Jack igual se veía pálido, más de lo que ya era, y agarraba con fuerza su bastón hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

Entonces todos se giraron, lentamente, hacia una figura esbelta apartada de ellos, quien se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido también.

Dos meses antes de Navidad. En el Polo Norte.

El Taller estaba en caos.

Los yetis corrían por las escaleras, apresurados y cargados, a una velocidad que incluso ellos mismos desconocían. Los elfos, a pesar de muchas veces solo incordiar o ir haciendo las cosas a su gusto, también se veían nerviosos a pesar de no hacer mucho. Incluso el mismísimo Norte estaba al borde del colapso.

Sus fuertes pisadas y gritos se podían oír retumbar en las paredes el Taller, tal como el eco en las montañas.

El ambiente se encontraba cargado de ansiedad y estrés, cuando curiosamente debía de ser todo lo contrario: el Taller de St. Nicolás Norte se decía de ser el lugar más alegre del planeta. Era todo un paraíso para cualquier persona, tanto niños como adultos. Pero en cuanto se acercaban las fechas de Navidad, toda esa ilusión poco a poco se iba transformando en cosas como fastidio.

Eso no era malo, solo era por el estrés de los días antes de dicha fecha importante en el mundo. Hacer millones y millones de juguetes no era algo sencillo y rápido de hacer. Hasta se la pasaban incluso aún después de Navidades construyendo juguetes para el siguiente año.

Está pesaba atmósfera ya era habitual entre los guardianes veteranos. Ver a Norte gritando con el corazón en la garganta, subiendo y bajando pisos, maldiciendo en un idioma extranjero, se había vuelto normal. Para todos, menos el nuevo.

Jack Frost.

El nuevo guardián, el más joven a su vez de todos, miraba parado desde la sala del globo el ajetreado edificio. Normalmente encontraría algo que hacer, como molestar a los yetis y hacer resbalar a los torpes elfos para echarse unas carcajadas, pero tal escena era tan desconocida para él que no pudo evitar quedarse quieto y solo mirar.

Mientras que el miraba todos los pisos, intentando seguir el paso de la velocidad de todos, el conejo de Pascua miraba levemente sorprendido al joven de hielo. El pooka se encontraba apoyado en una columna, en un principio limpiando sus boomerangs con un trapo que nunca parecía ensuciarse, pero al ver que Jack no mostraba ningún signo de haber echo alguna travesura le extraño y no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad.

— Esto es un récord —mencionó el conejo elevando sus cejas, admitiendo de tal manera su sorpresa— más de un minuto sin hacer absolutamente nada.

El duende invernal ignoró a Bunnymund, estando algo absorto de su alrededor, ya que el escándalo del Taller cubría cualquier otra situación o conversación que pasase por al lado.

— Oye...¿por qué está todo tan...? —Jack comenzaría su pregunta sin apartar sus helados ojos de los yetis que, a pesar de ser criaturas grandes y pesadas, se movían de manera rápida y ligera.

— ¿Ajetreado? —terminó Bunny la pregunta del joven— ¿lioso?¿ocupado?¿escandaloso?¿ruidoso?...—continuó soltando adjetivos mientras caminaba al frente, separando su espalda de la columna. Levantaba su mirada hacia Jack, encogiéndose de hombros con cada palabra. Cuando estuvo a su lado, miró también al taller. A diferencia del joven espíritu, el pooka ya había visto esta situación miles de veces. Normalmente era nervioso, pero tal fue su costumbre que todo ese ajetreo ya no le sobresaltaba— Navidades, compañero. Obviamente.

Jack abrió los ojos levemente en realización, dejando escapar de entre sus finos labios un 'oh' repentino y silencioso.

— Se me olvidó —confesó el joven, con cierta indiferencia oculta en su voz.

Bunnymund miró a Jack levantando sus orejas a la par que sus cejas. Le parecía extraño que Jack, el espíritu del invierno, no se acordase de la Navidad. Esta festividad y el invierno eran como uña y carne, siempre tomadas de la mano. La nieve y la Navidad hacían una perfecta combinación mágica, no podrías pensar en una sin pensar en lo otro también.

— ¿Se te olvidó? —repitió Bunny, girando su cuerpo hacia Jack, quien aún no le miraba a los ojos cuando hablaba. A veces parecía como si le estuviese evitando— ¿como se te pudo olvidar...esto? —señaló el taller, refiriéndose inmediatamente a la Navidad, causante de que todo el Taller estuviese trabajando arduamente estos últimos días. Se refirió a la festividad con cierta pesadez, después de todo no eran sus fiestas favoritas, pero no por ello iba a olvidarse a de la Navidad aunque quisiera— Está hasta debajo de las rocas...

— No se —dijo Jack encogiéndose de hombros, bajando un poco la mirada, de piso en piso—. No la he celebrado en mucho tiempo, así que... —de nuevo, Jack se mostró indiferente, pero esta vez fue más notable en su tono. Finalmente dirigió su mirada a Bunny, haciendo la misma mueca que un niño pequeño haría hablando con un adulto.

— ¿Por qué? —se adelantó rápidamente Bunnymund a preguntar, aunque después de haber soltado esa cuestión sintió que no debería de haberlo hecho.

— Porque no la veo...importante —en la última palabra bajó su voz, como temiendo que Norte le oyese desde la distancia— quiero decir, es divertida y eso, pero no nunca he visto una necesidad de celebrarla —se trató de explicar, moviendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera— . Ósea ¿que sentido tiene celebrar la Navidad si no hay nadie más que...?

Jack corto la frase él solo, cerrando de inmediato sus labios. Sintió que había dicho demasiado, tanto que antes de terminar la pregunta había apartado la mirada de Bunny, porque parecía que este estaba cambiando su expresión. Fue eso lo que pasó. A Jack no le hizo falta terminar la frase para que el pooka supiera la razón. Abajo levemente las orejas y ablando un poco su mirada.

Desde que Jack se había unido a los guardianes, habían cambiado ciertas cosas.

Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Bunnymund se había vuelto más cuidadoso con sus palabras, a pesar de igualmente ser directo como siempre lo fue. Por ello, había ocasiones que no se daba cuenta de lo que decía hasta unos segundos después. Pero no solo él había llegado a cambiar poco a poco, sino también Tooth, la famosa Hada de los Dientes. Cuando estaba cerca de Jack, se volvía tal como una madre. Era como si el instinto maternal le golpease con fuerza cada vez que el joven estaba cerca y enseguida tuviera la necesidad de cuidarlo y tratarlo como sus propias Baby Tooth, con cariño y atención. Norte no era una excepción, aunque había que admitir que ese cambio se notó más en él, tal vez porque ya era así desde mucho antes. Norte igual trataba a Jack como a su hijo, después de todo ambos eran muy parecidos en varias cosas. Perfectamente uno podría confundirlos como familiares. El Taller se había vuelto también el hogar de Jack, ya que Norte le habria las puertas ampliamente cada vez que el chico venía. Lo recibía con sus grandes brazos expuestos, y una sonrisa emocionada, con sus mejillas sonrojadas entre el frío y la alegría. Sandy también era un ejemplo. Puede que él fuese alguien silencioso y que parecía no mostrar mucho de sí, pero estar callado no quería decir que no le importase en absoluto. Era quien, cuando Jack se dormía tirado por el taller después de jugar todo el día con los elfos y molestando a yetis, le daba los mejores sueños. También disfrutaba mucho cuando el joven helado le hacía compañía en algunas noches, entregando sueños a los demás niños de la Tierra. Le encantaba mirar la ilusión y fascinación que mostraba Jack al ver la arena dorada flotar y decorar el cielo como si fuesen constelaciones y nebulosas, pintando todo a su alrededor.

Todos, poco a poco, habían empezado a cambiar. Puede que algunos lo notasen, u otros no, pero se todas formas no se arrepentían. Ahora solo se preguntan porqué no fueron así antes.

Bunny apartó las mirada igual, guardando silencio al igual que Jack. Ambos miraban al taller sin decir nada por unos minutos, solo oyendo los estruendosos lenguajes y alboroto que reinaba esa noche en el Taller.

— Oye, colega... —Bunny no era alguien que le fuese fácil disculparse, así que hablo lentamente, sin mirar al principio al joven a su lado.

Jack, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros en las dos primeras palabras de Aster, lo miró casi de inmediato, negando con la cabeza.

—No, no...no te preocupes —Jack dijo rápidamente, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, no triste, pero tampoco muy alegre como habitualmente. Se encogió de hombros después, de manera despreocupada—. Estoy bien.

Bunny estaba por insistir, pero prefirió callarse por el momento y solo asentir levemente, no muy convencido con aquella respuesta.

De repente, los fuertes pasos de algo pesado se acercaría a ellos desde un lado. Al reconocer esas pisadas, ambos se giraron sincronizados para ver al robusto hombro de barba blanca que se encontraba en frente suyo, a unos metros de ellos.

Seguía como siempre, grande y fuerte, aunque sus ojos se veían algo candados y nerviosos por cómo no paraban de moverse, mirando a todos los detalles de su alrededor.

— ¡Buenas, amigos! Perdonar si soy descortés ahora por no recibiros antes, pero estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos —dijo Norte con su gruesa voz, un poco ronca y desgastada por haber estado gritando durante día y noche a los yetis y elfos, trabajando arduamente sin cesar— ¿necesitáis algo?¿por qué estáis aquí?

El joven prefirió callarse, dirigiendo disimuladamente su mirada al báculo que le pertenecía, el cual se encontraba apoyado en una mesa. Había pensando en entrar al taller ya hacer de las suyas de nuevo, pero se encontró con Bunnymund, y el Taller en caos, y se distrajo.

—Ya que lo preguntas, necesito discutir una cosa contigo, amigo —Bunny, olvidando el tema anterior por unos momentos, dio un paso al frente. Guardó sus boomerangs sin antes hacerlos pasear por sus garras, haciéndolos girar.

Jack, mientras, lentamente fue a por su báculo, para alejarse de la conversación. A pesar de que sintiese curiosidad, tal vez sería cosas del trabajo. No hacia falta decir que eso le aburría enormemente.

— Bunny, por milésima vez, la Navidad es mejor que la Pascua. No hay más que hablar. —dijo Norte, dando el tema por sentado y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

Bunnymund rodó los ojos, resoplando fastidiado y rápidamente agarró a Norte de la manga para traerlo de vuelta— No, tonto. No es eso. No tiene nada que ver con eso...no mucho al menos.

— ¿Entonces qué?¡Rápido! no tengo mucho tiempo ahora.

— Si me dejases explicar...—resopló con fastidio de nuevo, bajando sus orejas—Lo que tengo que decirte es-...

—Si tu explicases más rápido, entonces todo estaría bien ¡Para correr mucho, hablas muy lento!

Bunnymund, inmediatamente después de eso ya mostró desinterés, juntando sus cejas y pegando sus orejas por completo a la cabeza. Se quedó con las palabras en la boca y eso no le gustaba. Esto solo dio a una ruidosa discusión entre ellos, mientras que Jack, quien ya había tomado su bastón de pastor, los miraba con una sonrisa de lado. No haría mucho estando ahí, así que decidió que no pintaba nada en ese momento. Girando sobre sus tobillos, se condujo hasta una ventana que daría al frío mundo polar que yacía en el exterior.

Pero entonces se detuvo en seco, ya que notó un helado viento entrar por los huevos de la madera, que hizo hasta al joven temblar.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando en lo que acababa de sentir. De nuevo vino aquella helada brisa. Tan fría que hasta Jack tuvo que dar un paso atrás. Esa brisa, a pesar de soplar de una manera suave, era intimidante. No era el viento del Norte, quien siempre acompañó a Jack. Era uno desconocido y aún más frío que el propio invierno.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Al gran portón de madera que separaba la calidez del taller con la helada del las montañas nevadas. La vieja madera de aquellas enormes puertas crujió con la llamada. La helada brisa se coló por los huecos de aquella puerta, perturbando la calidez del interior.

Todo el Taller, que estaba en caos absoluto, dejó de sonar y se quedó completamente estático cuando oyeron las puertas.

Jack, por alguna razón, a pesar de no saber quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, se sintió pequeño. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a donde estaba antes, con Bunny y Norte. Ellos también pararían su discusión al oír la puerta.

— Eso...es lo que trataba de explicarte —mencionó Bunnymund en voz baja, susurrándole a Norte, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba hacia él.

— ¿Quién...? —empezó preguntando Jack, pero su respuesta tendría una solución inmediata cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por dos yetis.


	2. Mensajero

La cuestión de Jack se resolvería de inmediato cuando los yetis abrieron la puerta de par en par.

Todos vieron una figura delgada, esbelta y arropada. Esta camino al frente, siendo seguida por el desconocido viento gélido pero suave. Sus pasos eran lentos pero firmes. Marcaba con cada paso un aviso de, quien estuviese enfrente suyo, se apartase.

Todos siguieron en silencio. Solo se oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, ya que los pasos de la figura desconocida eran mudos.

No solo sobresaltaba su primera impresión al entrar, sino también sus ropajes abrigados de pelo, y sobre todo su largo cabello blanco.

Esto llamó más la atención de Jack, que hasta no se atrevía a suspirar. Todo en aquella silueta desconocida, había muchas cosas en las que se parecía en el joven invernal: cabello blanco, ojos helados y claros, piel pálida como el marfil. Las únicas diferencias serían que la mirada del desconocido era firme y desconfiada, con dos pares de iris dorados fríos. En cambio, los de Jack eran alegres y grandes, viendo en cualquier cosa la diversión. Jack desprendía alegría y jovialidad. Aquella figura desprendía intimidad y seriedad.

Era un hombre. Joven, por su apariencia, aunque esa expresión seria y con la firmeza que andaba parecía tener más edad. Tal vez estaría en sus años veinte. Aquel joven hombre se detuvo a unos metros de distancia de los tres guardianes, quienes aún parecían no salir de su trance.

Norte sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, saliendo primero de su gran sorpresa.

— ¡Ah, aquí estás! D-Disculpa...estoy muy ocupado y no sabía que...vendrías —Norte rió con nervios, para después exclamar con una inquieta sonrisa— ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría dado una gran bienvenida!

— Lo entiendo —habló serenamente el desconocido, sin mover nada más que sus ojos para mirar y su boca para articular— No hace falta que te disculpes, Nicolás. Pensé que Aster te diría de mi llegada, pero se ve que no fue así.

El joven hombre no miró al nombrado, pero no hizo falta ya que Bunny se llegó a encoger un poco igualmente ante la serena pero autoritaria voz del joven señor.

— Bueno, Mensajero ¿a que se debe tu inesperada visita? —Norte se inclino un poco, juntando sus manos y manteniendo la misma sonrisa nerviosa de antes.

Por el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros, el llamado Mensajero parecía ser alguien muy importante. Al menos así lo vio Jack, mientras sun miraba en silencio, manteniendo su cayado cerca suyo.

El Mensajero guardó silencio por unos instantes. Caminó de nuevo sin prisas, rodeando a los tres guardianes que se mantenían tan juntos como un rebaño— El Hombre de la Luna me habló y envió aquí —se detuvo para mirar el globo y todas las luces pequeñas pero brillantes que decoraban sin dejar sombras.

Cuando oyeron quien le envió, se quedaron aún más sorprendidos. Jack sintió aún más curiosidad pero esta nueva persona. Parecía tener contacto directo con Manny. No le extrañaba que le llamasen "El Mensajero". Siguió observándole detenidamente, apoyándose en su bastón, mientras que los otros dos se mantenían firmes en su sitio.

— ¿El Hombre de la Luna? —preguntó sorprendido Bunnymund. Pudo sentir como su pelo se erizaba levemente. No sabía si por el frío o por la autoridad que había enfrente suya— ¿Qué es lo que pide?

El Mensajero, de nuevo, guardó silencio por unos momentos como si pensara sus palabras antes de hablar. Se dio la vuelta con sus manos en su espalda, mirándoles con una expresión neutral y sería.

—Debo revisar las guaridas de los Guardianes. Ya revisé Punjam Hy Loo, el Palacio de Toothiana. También la Primavera Eterna, la Madriguera de Aster —empezó explicando el joven hombre, articulando perfectamente cada palabra. Sería imposible no entenderlo. Hablaba de manera paciente y tranquila, de tal manera que recordaba al invierno en parte por su calma—. Debo también revisar el Taller.

— ¿Por que revisar nuestras guaridas?¿sucede algo? —cuestionó Norte alzando las manos. El ruido en el Taller había empezado a volver, acostumbrándose de nuevo a la presencia del Mensajero. Aún así, no había el mismo ajetreo de antes. Era como si todo, incluso el aire, tratara de no molestar al inesperado invitado.

— Me temo que eso no puedo decirlo —negó el Mensajero—. Al menos no ahora.

— Claro, claro...—asintió Norte rápidamente, algo inquieto. A pesar de que ya había pasado la sorpresa inicial, aún seguía teniendo el mismo que respeto hacia el joven hombre— Perdonar si todo está descolocado, ya sabras que pronto es Navidad —se excusó Norte ahora. Le habría gustado poder poner todo en más orden. Si hubiera sabido de la visita del Mensajero, tal vez ese mismo día no estaría todo tan estruendoso.

Pero al igual para Norte, la visita del hombre fue inesperada. Sin avisar. La primera visita fue en el Palacio de Tooth. Simplemente apareció en una de las muchas torres de entre las montañas chinas. Para Tooth,obviamente, fue una enorme sorpresa. Si lo hubiese sabido hasta habría sacado brillo a sus plumas. Para Bunny igual. El Mensajero apareció como si nada en uno de los túneles principales de la Madriguera. No se habría dado cuenta que estaba ahí sino fuera por sus guardias de piedra, enormes golems viejos de piedra pero fuertes como el metal.

— Soy consciente —diría el Mensajero, asintiendo. No parecía mostrar importancia al desorden que traía el Taller en esos momentos, pero tampoco prestó atención a lo pulcras que se vieron las torres del Palacio Punjam Hy Loo o lo satisfactoriamente ordenado que se mostró todo en la Madriguera.

Sin nada más dicho, partió su camino a un pasillo. Caminó con calma y la cabeza alta, tomando su tiempo para observar todo con suma atención. Su tranquilidad parecía no perturbarse por el ruido que provocaban los yetis al moverse o los elfos tambalearse. Siguió su camino hasta que se perdió de la vista de los guardianes.

Norte se giró bruscamente hacia Bunnymund, que finalmente parecía haberse relajado. En cambio, Norte estaba ahora más ansioso que antes. No solo era ahora por la Navidad, sino también por la inesperada visita del Mensajero.

— ¡¿Por que no dijiste nada?! —alzó la voz Norte algo alterado por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía si estar preocupado por las Navidades, la visita repentina, o la razón cualquiera del porqué estaban revisando su Taller en esos momentos.

— ¡Te lo he dicho, amigo!¡es lo que iba a decir! —exclamo ahora Bunny alzando sus brazos, siendo contagiado por la inquietud de Norte, frunciendo el ceño molesto— Pero como siempre, eres un bocazas ¡no escuchas!

— ¿Que no escucho?¡estaba con prisas!¡si hubieras ido directamente a...!

— Un momento —Bunny alzó su pata, callando enseguida a Norte al verla tan cerca de su rostro. Al principio vio a Bunny con sus cejas juntas por haberle cortado, pero en cuanto vio que miraba a su alrededor y con claro desconcierto en su rostro, ladeó la cabeza.—. No está.

Su voz sonó a sorpresa, y en parte algo de miedo. Norte miró a mismo lugar que miraba el pooka, confundido. Enseguida supo a que se refirió.

Jack Frost no estaba.

Mejor dicho, ¿desde hace cuanto que no está con ellos?

※

El Mensajero se paseaba por el Taller a paso lento. Al igual que hizo con las demás guaridas, se tomó su tiempo, todo del mundo, para mirar hasta los detalles más pequeños de manera detenida. Los yetis y elfos –que solían meterse mucho por el camino de otro– le abrían paso, sin atreverse siquiera a estar a un metro por delante de él. De su vista parecía que nada se le escapaba, porque hasta podía ver el mínimo temblor de las mesas y lámparas por lo estruendoso que estaba el Taller esos días.

Pero no solo de la vista, la cual era en lo que más destacaba, sino también en la demás sentidos. No es que estuviese el oído de un conejo o el olfato de un perro, pero seguían siendo superiores a los de un humano.

Todos sus sentidos estaban desarrollados para ser mejores que los de un humano normal y corriente, de tal manera que pudo darse cuenta que Jack Frost le estaba siguiendo a escondidas.

Desde hace rato.

Aun así, el Mensajero no le dio importancia al principio. Pensó que Jack se acabaría cansado y le dejaría ir tranquilamente. Pero había pasado más tiempo del que tenia previsto y Jack aun lo seguía, además a escondidas. Esto no servia para el joven hombre, pero no solo porque tenia los sentidos desarrollados, sino porque Jack le parecía ruidoso. A pesar del alboroto que pudiese haber en él Taller, él sobresalía.

Al final se acabó cansando de que Frost estuviese jugando a las escondidas, ademas de una manera "molesta".

— Jack Frost —empezó llamando el hombre sin darse la vuelta, deteniendo sus pasos.— Me has estado siguiendo desde hace un rato... ¿necesitas algo?

Al oír algo detrás suyo descolgarse de manera ligera y rápida, se dio la vuelta sin prisa de saber de qué se trataba. Aunque tampoco se esperaba otra cosa que el chico helado, quien ahora lo miraba colgando de una viga de madera, boca abajo. Le miraba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos de la curiosidad de un niño y fascinación.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —el hombre no pudo evitar fruncir una ceja al oír esa pregunta, proveniente de Jack. Le extrañaba que se mostrase tan sorprendido de que se hubiese dado cuenta.

Esto enseñaba que el joven Frost no era muy consciente de cómo hacia las cosas, la manera, como el intentar ir a escondidas y no ser descubierto. Seguramente Jack se creía como un fantasma, pero en verdad era casi imposible no notar su presencia por ciertas cosas que sucedían cuando él estaba cerca. Como el invierno. Sabes que esta cerca cuando un helado frio se encamina desde el norte y empieza a soplar con más frialdad que hacía el viento en otoño. Sabes que esta a tu lado cuando ves la escarcha crecer en los troncos de los arboles o bajo tus pies.

Era casi imposible. Casi, porque hubo un momento al principio que el Mensajero no se percató de Jack. Esto le llamó la atención.

— Jack Frost —empezó, diciendo el nombre del más joven–, haces mucho ruido cuando te mueves. la temperatura baja cuando se esta cerca tuyo. Todo a tu alrededor, se cubre de escarcha. Además, al igual que Hansel y Grettel, vas dejando un rastro...mayormente de resfriados —explicó, sin apartar la mirada de Jack y manteniendo constate una expresión neutral—. Eres notable.

— Oh... —expresó en un murmuro Jack. Pensaria después como corregir eso, aunque tal vez se le olvidaría igualmente—. Bueno, ya que has preguntado...—comenzó diciendo Jack, dejando caer de la viga, dando una voltereta para caer de pie. Se incorporó después, con su característica pose despreocupada, y miró a el Mensajero con una sonrisa de lado, curiosa y con una pizca de picardía— ¿Quién eres?¿Comó te llamas?

— ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

— Soy un guardián ahora, creo que debería saber sobre algunas cosas. Tengo el derecho y el deber...¿verdad? —parecía que Jack espero que el joven hombre hiciese esa pregunta, ya que su sonrisa picara se agrandó, encogiéndoselo de hombros.

El Mensajero le miró por unos segundos antes de contestar. Este nuevo y jovial guardián le estaba llamando la atención por alguna razón. Tal vez era por el hecho de que era el nuevo, o por su actitud despreocupada y desvergonzada. Ninguno de los guardianes se había atrevido a seguirle y hablarle de estas maneras. En cambio, solo les faltaba hacerle reverencias y ponerse sobre sus rodillas para hablarle.

Por su curioso interés por el joven, no lo ignoró y dejó su tarea de lado por un momento.

—Tienes razón, joven. Es cierto, tienes el derecho y el deber de saber ciertas cosas —empezó diciendo el hombre. Jack empezó a sonreír a su pequeña victoria, pero enseguida el Mensajero la acalló.—, pero no todas. Preguntar por mi nombre ya es mucho.

— ¡Pero el nombre es importante! —al ver que no conseguiría lo que pidió, inmediatamente protestó— Imagínate que otro se hiciese pasar por ti, otro "mensajero" a—Jack imito las comillas con sus dedos, encogiéndose de hombros– se debería saber el nombre del Mensajero para que no suplanten al original ¿no?

Debía admitir eso era un buen punto. Vio como Jack se hacia el inocente, como si no supiera nada y no tuviera intenciones de molestarle después, mientras lo miraba apoyándoselas en su cayado y pegando su sien a este. Sus intenciones eran claras, y aun así el Mensajero siguió "jugando" con él. Cada vez le interesaba más este muchacho.

— Los Mensajeros tenemos características que nos diferencias de otros seres y espíritus normales —el joven hombre preparó su contraataque— No haría falta saber el nombre porque se nos reconocería, tenemos ejemplos únicos. Por ejemplo, cabello blanco, piel pálida, ojos claros...

Habría seguido diciendo cosas, pero vio que Jack parecía contener la risa. El Mensajero lo miró confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa muy clara. Jack tenia esas mismas características. Se quedó sin palabras. Cerró la boca de inmediata al darse cuenta.

— Ejemplos únicos, ¿eh? —dijo en una risa contenida Jack, tapándose un poco la boca con el dorso de su mano— ¿Entonces, quieres decir que yo también soy un Mensajero? —diría animadamente con un tono juguetón.— Ahora mismo ¿podría ir hacia alguien y si le dijera que soy un Mensajero de la luna, entonces me creería?¿solo por esas cosas?

El Mensajero siguió sin abrir la boca. Decidió esperar a tomar la palabra luego.

—Sinceramente, para hablarme a mi de ser organizado, todos vosotros sois muy desorganizados —rió Jack con una risa clara y alegre— Bueno, pues si no me dices tu nombre, entonces yo te pondré uno. Además —hizo girar su bastón y luego lo apoyo en su hombro, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera—, Mensajero es un poco largo ¿no? creo que te quedaría mejor algo corto...

El Mensajero siguió por unos segundos más sin decir nada. Bajó la mirada, en señal de que seguiría avanzando, y se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino por los pasillos del Taller. Jack no se quedó atrás y lo siguió dando brincos, esquivando a los yetis que se movían apresurados por los pasillos.

—Veamos ¿qué nombre se puede poner a un tipo serio, intimidante y autoritario? además de ir muy bien vestido...—en esas ultimas palabras miro de abajo arriba a quien caminaba a su lado, aun sin mirarle. Cuando llegó a mirarle el rostro, el Mensajero volteo su cabeza y le devolvió la mirada a Jack. No había cambiado mucho su expresión desde que entró, pero de alguna manera podía notarlo como si estuviese curioso. Se quedo mirándole pensativo mientras caminaban. El joven hombre igual le devolvía la mirada con sus dorados ojos, que parecían ser el hielo de un lago dorado.— Duque...Marqués...mi Lord...—empezó llamándole de varias maneras, de distintos rangos de la nobleza. Finalmente, el Mensajero frunció el ceño ladeando su cabeza. Al fin había cambiado algo su expresión. Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron cuando finalmente dio con la respuesta— ¡Ya se!¡Rey, así te llamare! Queda bien ¿eh?

El Mensajero relajó su expresión. La verdad, no le desagradó el apodo, además que iba con la descripción que tenía. Vio a Jack sonreír ampliamente, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño cumpliendo una gran hazaña. Detuvieron sus pasos para pararse uno enfrente del otro y mirarse. Uno con un rostro infantil y el otro con una expresión más adulta. Se podía notar la diferencia de altura aun más en ese momento. Jack era de estatura alta, cerca de los 1,76 metros, pero el Mensajero lo superaba por unos centímetros más. Ahora, que se miraban y estaban de frente se podía notar más. Puede que el mensajero estuviese cerca de los 1,80 metros.

—– ¿Y bien?¿qué te parece? —brincó Jack feliz. Sentía como si acabara de hacer a un nuevo amigo, a pesar de pensar que realmente no era así. Se sentía orgulloso en parte de haber tenido el valor de haber hablado de manera tan poco formal con el invitado, cosa que los demás guardianes no se atrevieron a hacer antes— ¿te gusta?

El Mensajero asintió de manera pausada.

— No esta mal —contestó Rey, con un leve brillo en sus ojos.


	3. Busqueda

Bunny y Norte corrieron, desquiciados al borde del colapso, buscando al joven Jack.

No era que no confiasen en él, era solo que lo conocían lo suficiente para saber cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Jack conociendo a un completo desconocido que tiene apariencia de ser igual de serio que Bunny, o tal vez aún más, era su blanco perfecto.

Se esperaban una pelea, una tremenda riña, incluso a Jack maltratado y con ojos llorosos por cualquier brutalidad que le dijese el hombre como respuesta a su pesadez. Pero lo que no se esperaban –y aliviados estaban– fue ver al chico de buenas con el mayor. Jack le hablaba animadamente, siguiéndole como un cachorro a un humano. El Mensajero, sin embargo, no mostraba estar molesto. Es más, parecía que le estaba escuchando atentamente, prestándole más atención a él que al Taller que supuestamente había venido a revisar. En vez de ser una caminata de trabajo, Jack la transformó en una visita turística, ya que cualquier cosa que vieran el joven le explicaba entusiasmado.

El que Jack le estuviese hablando con tanta cercanía, llamándole por un nombre incluso, les ponía un poco nerviosos a los dos guardianes. Aún más ansiosos se pusieron cuando les oyó llamar a Jack "Rey" como si ese fuera su nombre. No sabían si ese sería su nombre o si se lo había puesto el mismo Jack, pero una cosa o la otra era mala a sus ojos.

Corrección, la segunda opción era aún peor que la primera.

Sin poder mantenerse alejados y observantes por más tiempo, decidieron irrumpir en la conversación de ambos, acercándose a ellos. Jack fue el primero en darse cuenta, ya que no paraba de moverse con entusiasmo.

– ¡Hey, Bunny, Norte! –saludó animado Jack, dando un brinco en su sitio.

Rey se giró al enseguida notar su presencia, además del grito de Jack a sus espaldas. Cuando el Mensajero se fijó en los dos guardianes que recién se unieron a ellos, tanto Bunny como Norte se tensaron. Por una vez parecían estar estos dos de acuerdo en algo, y es que Rey les ponía ansiosos con su seria mirada.

El Mensajero les saludó con un asentimiento silencioso, que realmente parecía esconder muchas palabras.

–¡Jack!¡te hemos estado buscando! –rió nerviosamente Norte. No sabía si el haberse entrometido en su conversación fue peor que no haber tenido el ojo puesto en Jack, ya sabiendo cómo era el joven– ¡Desapareciste y no saber dónde te encontrabas!

– Oh, perdón –se disculpó el joven escarchado rascándose la nuca. En ese momento se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y la emoción–. Estuve con Rey, le he estado enseñado el taller. Ya que dijo que tenía que verlo, pensé que le gustaría tener un tour. Además ¿que mejor que hacer el trabajo acompañado, eh? –miró a Rey con una sonrisa de lado.

Este no le sonrió, pero para Jack lo fue cuando el joven hombre asintió mirándole a los ojos.

– ¿Rey? –preguntó Bunny ahora, levantando una oreja extrañado, al par una que ceja. Sabía que Jack se refería al mensajero, solo que en ese momento quería saber si era lo que pensaban él y Norte.

– Así es como se llama –señaló ligeramente Jack al Mensajero de pie a su lado–. Bueno, yo le llamo así. Le he puesto ese nombre –se encogió de hombros sin importancia, con indiferencia. Parecía que no se percató de las caras de espanto de Aster y Norte.

–Eso...vale Jack, está bien. –Bunny quería decirle a Jack que aquello no estaba realmente bien, al menos a su parecer. Quería mostrar su desacuerdo. Pero Rey los miraba en silencio con unos atentos ojos de dorado helado. No se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Jack enfrente de su "nuevo amigo".

Bunny palpó el hombro de Jack, de manera amistosa al parecer. Pero realmente apretaba un poco al tocar el hombro, dándole una señal a Jack de tener que hablar después. El joven invernal enseguida lo entendió y su sonrisa se fue un poco, con confusión.

– Me marcharé ahora –declaró repentinamente Rey, haciendo que todos le mirasen de inmediato–. Fue un placer haber estado aquí –hizo una pequeña reverencia a los guardianes y avanzó por el camino de donde vinieron, con intención de volver a la sala donde entró al Taller desde fuera.

– ¿Y-Ya?¿acabó su trabajo? –Norte se giró sobre sus tobillos rápidamente para mirar a Rey, quien se detuvo al oír al más mayor. El gran hombre de rojo parecía confundido, ¿realmente había visto todo el taller? –¿se va tan rápido?¿no quiere ningún ponche de huevo?

– En primer lugar, si. Ya terminé mi trabajo, gracias a Jack terminé más rápido –con esto Rey volteó para ver a los guardianes, especialmente a Norte quien fue el que preguntó.

– Oh...¿enserio? –alzó una ceja Norte igual de confundido que antes. Pensó que por ello le tomaría más, por eso se apresuró a recoger a Jack.

–Si. En segundo lugar, no gracias. No me gusta el ponche de huevo –con eso dicho, bajo su cabeza ligeramente, como en señal de perdón, con maxima educación. Luego alzó su mirada de nuevo para mirar a Norte con un rostro neutral–. Igualmente debo hacer otros trabajos. No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo. Ahora, si me disculpáis, fue un placer. Me retiraré ahora.

Dicho eso, finalmente se volteó para irse. Pero antes de dar un paso, habló de nuevo.

– No hay nada de malo en que Jack me nombrase, que me diese un nombre con el cual referirse a mi –dijo Rey con una voz serena, pero que se notaba un ligero reproche. Bunny sintió que estaba dirigido a el y se encogió un poco. Era como si Rey hubiese notado la desaprobación y la próxima riña de Bunny hacia Jack–. Me pareció valiente de su parte, aunque un poco precipitado también.

Finalmente partió su camino, dejando a los guardianes atrás mirando como el recién nombrado Rey se marchaba y desparecía entre los yetis y la distancia.

Norte y Bunny miraron a Jack, quien su curiosidad no pareció satisfacerse, ya que a pesar de que no se viese más a Rey, parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos. Los dos guardianes mayores se miraron entre sí después.

La riña que iba a ser dirigida al más joven se quedó en el aire. También el si realmente llegó a terminar su trabajo, porque le extrañaron de que Rey le tomase tan poco tiempo el mirar todo el Taller.

El lugar era enorme, y además con este ajetreo debió de haberle tomado aún más tiempo, pero no pasó más de una hora.

Lo que no sabían ellos, ni siquiera Jack, era que Rey ya encontró lo que buscaba.

※

Unos días más tarde, los demás guardianes se reunieron en el Polo Norte de nuevo. Esta vez, todos.

No solo se trataba de una visita, sino también de una reunión y una oportunidad para ayudar a Norte con el trabajo. Desde que se unió Jack, este les fue animando a ayudarse unos a otros cuando ciertos días festivos se acercaban. Jack siempre mostraba gran entusiasmo, y eso les inspiraba a los demás guardianes. Claro que, al principio no era sencillo. Estaban muy metidos en sus propios trabajos al principio, lo que hacía que, cuando trataron por primera vez ayudarse entre sí, les resultara como si les hablasen en un idioma que no entendían. Ahora, poco a poco, iban acostumbrándose.

Ahora, después de la típica reunión de fin de año, resumiendo todo lo que había pasado, salieron de la sala y empezaron a ayudar en lo que podían. Tooth ayudaba con la decoración y la organización, se le daba bastante bien. Bunny, a regañadientes, ayudaba en lo artístico, como pintar juguetes y darles color. De vez en cuando regañaba a los yetis o los guiaba de cómo pintar ciertos juguetes. Sandy se encargaba de mantener a los elfos a raya, para que no molestasen mucho a los yetis. Muchas veces decidía dormirlos para hacer el trabajo más fácil. Por último, Jack ayudaba a Norte. Cuando esté le enseñaba alguna escultura de hielo de un juguete, el joven Frost le aconsejaba. Mayormente dándole su opinión de sí le gustaba o no, o que cosas cambiaría.

A veces se pasaba un poco con la imaginación...

Finalmente, después de unas horas trabajando, se reunieron todos en la sala del globo para hablar tranquilamente y despedirse. Probablemente volviesen mañana u otro día de la semana.

– ¡Gran trabajo! –felicitó Norte– Todo se vuelve más sencillo cuando todos trabajar juntos. –puso los brazos en jarra, mostrándose orgulloso de su equipo, además de la unión que estaban construyendo ahora.

– ¡Estoy de acuerdo! –exclamó Tooth con una amplia sonrisa. Sus mini hadas expresaron su alegría, revoloteando alrededor suyo felizmente y haciendo tiernos sonidos agradables de escuchar–.Cuando quieras Norte, estamos listos para ayudar.

–No todos...–murmuró Bunny, estando d e brazos cruzados y desviando la mirada a algún punto de los tablones del suelo. Recibió un ligero codazo de Tooth, que aunque no lo pareciese, fue algo fuerte. Bunny pronunció un leve "auch" sobandose su brazo.

–Volverás, sabes que lo harás –Jack sabía que Bunny no lo admitiría por su orgullo, por eso le gustaba molestarlo especialmente cuando hacían esto. Jack me sonreía con una sonrisa burlona, apoyándose en su cayado.

Bunny le miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Calla, Elsa –contestó Bunny a Jack, no quedándose atrás en molestarlo. Sintió una pequeña victoria cuando vio al más joven borrar su sonrisa de inmediato y mirarle con molestia.

Sandy, bebiendo ponche de huevo, abrió los ojos ampliamente y luego apartó la mirada, alejándose a saltitos a por otro vaso, como si ya supiese lo que venía.

–Bueno, supongo que nos veremos pronto otra vez, amigos –dijo alegre Norte, feliz de su ayuda en estas fechas, como una despedida. Tenía aún mucho trabajo que hacer, así que se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su despacho.

– Norte, espera –la suave voz del hada detuvo a Norte en su sitio, haciendo que se voltease dispuesto a escucharla atentamente– ¿No vamos a hablar de...él?

Sabía a quien se refería. Todos lo sabían. Es más, les extraño que en ningún momento Norte no mencionase al Mensajero y su reciente visita a sus guaridas. Era como tal un tema importante. Muy pocas veces hacían visto al Mensajero venir a ellos, y cuando venía se trataba de algo importante. Por ejemplo, en la edad media vino el Mensajero a avisarles de Pitch Black y su reinado oscuro, y el cómo podían acabarlo. Mucho más tarde se mostró en las fechas de la Gran Depresión ya Segunda Guerra Mundial. Fueron momentos muy difíciles y en los que, no solo los niños del mundo estaban en peligro, sino que estaban en riesgo ellos mismos también.

De tal manera, que apareciese el Mensajero después de tanto tiempo, así de repente y diciendo que venía a revisar las guaridas, era que buscaba algo. Algo sumamente importante.

Claro que, Jack no sabía de esto. La visita de Rey la consideró como si les visitaba Tooth o Bunny o Sandy. Una visita normal. Además, por lo que había visto, supuso que Rey les visitaba a menudo, cuando no era así.

– ¿Te refieres a Rey? –preguntó Jack curioso, mirando a Tooth inclinando su cabeza. Ella le miró extrañada por el nombre, hasta que recordó que Aster le dijo sobre el nombre que le puso Jack al Mensajero de Manny.– ¿por qué es un tema tan importante de que hablar?

Los guardianes mayores se miraron entre ellos antes de hablar.

– Jack, el Mensajero vino muy pocas veces. De las veces que vino, fue por algo sumamente importante –explicó primero Norte, acercándose un poco y moviendo sus grandes manos a la vez que hablaba. Jack escuchaba atentamente. Esto si era un tema que le interesaba– No suele visitarnos diariamente, o cada año o pocos años. La última vez que vino, fue cuando sucedió la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

– Se ve que ahora podría haber pasado algo, o tal vez buscaba algo –dijo Bunny, mostrando su opinión al respecto. Aún se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con un tono serio.

– ¿Buscar algo?¿Por que lo crees? –le preguntó ahora Tooth, ladeando la cabeza. Sus mini hadas le imitaron.

– ¿Por qué sino registraría con tanto esmero nuestros hogares? –mencionó el pooka, refiriéndose a sus guaridas.

Jack se quedo pensando, pegando su frente a su cayado y tomándolo con ambas manos. Miró a Sandy para ver si tenía alguna respuesta de lo que podría estar buscando Rey, pero se mostraba igual de pensativo y concentrado en buscar una. Luego levantó la mirada a los demás y, encogiéndose de hombros, formó un símbolo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

– No lo se, compañero, pero sea lo que sea debe ser muy importante...

– De hecho, es importante – una conocida voz se unió a la conversación desde sus espaldas. Todos se giraron inmediatamente al oírla. Cuando voltearon, vieron que se trataba de Rey. Estaba con ropa distinta, del mismo estilo que la anterior, pero se veía algo más cómoda. Tenía sus manos detrás de su espada y mostraba una expresión seria, pero con una voz serena.–. Perdonad, llamé y los yetis me abrieron, pensé que los avisarían.

– No se preocupe, Mensajero, no pasa nada –Norte le mando una mirada de riña y firme a los yetis, que se encogieron un poco de hombros.

– Es una gran coincidencia y alivio que estén todos reunidos, así no hará falta llamarles –dijo Rey mirándoles uno a uno.

Todos bajaban la cabeza en señal de respeto y saludo. Excepto Jack.

– ¡Hola Rey! –exclamo Jack alegre, saludando con grandes ánimos al llamado. A todos los guardianes se les cortó la respiración por el irrespetuoso saludo de Jack, temiendo a la reacción del Mensajero.

– Buenas tardes, Jack –saludó Rey de vuelta, contestándole asintiendo con la cabeza. No se tomó a mal el saludo, pero los guardianes mayores igualmente cruzaban los dedos para que no se molestase.

– Bueno, Mensajero, ¿a que viene su repentina visita? si se puede saber –preguntó Tooth educadamente, manteniéndose en su posición en el aire. Hasta las mini hadas se mostraban como si fuesen soldados y estuviesen enfrente de un coronel.

– Vine a por lo que buscaba, como decíais–Rey notó que los guardianes, especialmente Norte tragó saliva. Probablemente porque los pilló hablando de él a sus espaldas, aunque no estuviesen diciendo nada malo.

– ¿Y que busca? –Bunny igual se mostraba como un soldado, en una postura firme y una respetuosa y seria voz.

– A él –dijo Rey, mirando a Jack. Todos se mostraron asombrados por lo que oyeron– Vine a por Jack Frost.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, sin dar crédito a lo que dijo, e igualmente confundidos con lo que sucedía. Tooth y Norte se miraron entre sí especialmente, como unos padres preocupados por si hijo. Bunny no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Rey, ya no se mostraba tan firme como antes. Parecía estar listo para saltar en cualquier momento. Sandy solo miraba con los ojos ampliamente abiertos, mostrando su gran sorpresa. Hasta casi se le cayó el ponche de huevo.

Jack se mostraba igual de sorprendido. Se señaló a sí mismo después de tragar saliva. Ahora si se sentía nervioso ante Rey.

–...¿A...por mi?


End file.
